1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice fishing apparatus, and more particularly relates to ice fishing apparatus that includes a signalling means including a plurality of signals to indicate a fish strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice fishing signalling devices are known in the prior art and have been utilized, but the very nature of the sport dictates use of the apparatus in cold and inclement weather wherein it is desirable at times to utilize a plurality of signalling means to alert a user of the apparatus of a fish strike. Furthermore, a user may at times desire to seek shelter and the use of various signals to indicate a fish strike are helpful when a user is remotely positioned relative to ice fishing apparatus.
Prior art apparatus has includes various device for ice fishing indication such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,958 to Snodie which sets forth the combination of a rotatable shaft mounted relative to a platform releasing a spring biased flag to signal a fish strike. The Snodie patent, however, does not provide the refinements of the instant invention utilizing an underlying truss relative to the flag pole, as does the instant invention, nor does the Snodie patent provide the illumination and signal transmission means of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,255 to Reed sets forth a fish detection system utilizing a radio transmitter wherein a switch actuator is magnetically held in an open position and moved by fish activity to move the switch to a closed position to energize a transmitter and send a signal. The transmission means of the Reed patent does not set forth the combination of transmission and illumination means as well as the use of a biased fish signaling flag as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,586 to Moisan sets forth a signal indicator indicating a fish strike wherein a lamp and signal secured to a flag indicate a fish strike by biasing a plurality of batteries into electrical communication with a forwardly oriented light bulb. The orientation of the light bulb, as opposed to the instant invention, does not provide the visibility of the instant invention nor does the patent provide for the indication by illumination and audible signal to a remote receiver, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,744 to Higo sets forth a level detector utilizing a float and a magnet to bring a reed switch into operation to actuate level to provide visual indication of the liquid level by illumination purposes.
As such, it may be appreciated that the instant invention addresses the problems of providing a fish indicating means utilizing refinements effecting a plurality of signal generating means to provide a user various means to indicate fish strike during ice fishing.